the_justice_league_showfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shadow Thief
'''The Shadow Thief '''is the seventh episode in the first season of "The Justice League Show", introducing the Martin Manhunter, as well as the Shadow Thief, respectively. Synopsis When Shadow Thief tries to steal top secret Wayne Manor, the Justice League team try to figure out Shadow Thief's plot. What neither they nor the Legion of Doom know yet is that Shadow Thief is actually J'onn J'onzz, the Martin Manhunter, in disguise. Plot One night in Hero City, a shadowy figure infiltrates the Wayne Industries Complex to hack the main computer system, only to be caught by the Justice League, who pursues him in a dead end. Luckily, the burglar manages to escape underground by using a handheld border machine. Superman confirms the burglar as the Shadow Thief, having a hunch that he won't dig his way out next time. Meanwhile, at the Hall of Doom, Lex Luthor is impressed by the Shadow Thief's progress, so he instructs Sinestro and Black Manta to find the Shadow Thief and bring him to him. Later, at the Hall of Justice, the Justice League tries to figure out what they know about the Shadow Thief; they believe he may accessed top-secret information in the atomic collider lab. Using Batman's tracker, the Shadow Thief Seeker X1, the League gets the upper hand on zeroing in on their target. Once they arrive at the Shadow Thief's hideout, they plan to arrest him and give chase, but the Shadow Thief knocks out everyone with his sonic cannon, except Brainiac 5, who plans to subdue him until the Legion of Doom intervenes, with Sinestro using a cage from his Power Ring to trap him, before taking the Shadow Thief with them. Back at the Hall of Justice, the League learns that the plant the Shadow Thief stole was for Bruce Wayne's top-secret particle collider, and therefore very dangerous in the wrong hands. Meanwhile, at the Hall of Doom, after Luthor welcomes the Shadow Thief to his legion, he announces that he has constructed all he needs to operate an advanced particle collider, even with a Starro Fractal he recovered earlier which will generate it. With it, he can dig out all the rest of the Starro Fractals and put them all back together in order to revive Starro. Seeing the plan coming together, the Shadow Thief presents Luthor the Collider Control Program which he stole from Wayne Industries' lab before joining him on his latest mission. Later, at the Hall of Justice, the Justice League do a series of simulation tests on defeating the Shadow Thief head-on, with Zan playing the Shadow Thief. Meanwhile, Luthor installs the final piece of the collider, but while he orders Sinestro and Black Manta to install the fractal, the Shadow Thief double-crosses him by planning a bomb on the collider. However, his cover was blown by Luthor's lackey hence revealed as the Martian Manhunter before their boss, who orders for him to be caged by Sinestro using his Power Ring to imprison him. Eventually, the Martian Manhunter sends a signal to the Justice League, who soon spring into action just in time to save the Martian Manhunter before Luthor opens the collider's black hole, which attempts to suck everyone in. Eventually, the Martian Manhunter manages to free himself with his ghost powers and knocks the fractal off-balance, malfunctioning the black hole, enabling the League to use the black hole to banish the Legion of Doom back to Slaughter Swamp. With another battle won, the Justice League and the Martian Manhunter return to the Hall of Justice to celebrate their victory. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * Superman crashing through a wall of the Shadow Thief's hideout, and the Shadow Thief screaming "GREAT SCOTT!" should be a similar manner from "The Rocky Horror Picture Show", when Dr. Everett Scott crashes through a wall of Dr. Frank-N-Furter's laboratory, causing Brad Majors to exclaim, "GREAT SCOTT!". Category:Season 1